


Last Toy Standing

by lokobookworm95



Category: Toy Story
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for: Toy Story 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokobookworm95/pseuds/lokobookworm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting was useless; besides, there was no one left to fight for. All of the others had already been taken; he was the last one left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Toy Standing

**Last Toy Standing**

He sat in the corner, leaning against the wall. He was trying to remain inconspicuous, although he didn't know why he bothered. It wasn't like they didn't know he was there. Suddenly, thundering footsteps filled the air. He didn't bother looking up; he knew that they were here for him.

When the giant hand came down and picked him up, he didn't bother to resist. He wanted to, but when it had been just him and Woody left—all of the others had already been taken—Woody had made him promise not to resist when it was his turn. Because it was Woody, and Woody was his best friend _(brother)_ , he had promised. He had felt like crying when they had taken Woody before him, but instead he had done _nothing_. He had just sat there like a lump; a useless lump.

Oh, well. Now they had come for him, and soon he would join Woody and the others. He lay limp, a lifeless doll, in the girl's hand. Soon they came to the room—the dreaded room—and walked in. At a glance, he saw that the others were already there, positioned around a table in a tableau that was a grim mockery of their former selves. His captors sat him at the table and went to get the torture device, laughing to themselves and promising to be back for him soon. He shuddered and glanced around, noticing that even though their torturers were gone, no one moved.

He desperately wanted them to move, though. He wanted Woody to leap up, yell "Come on, everyone, let's go!" and get them out of there with one of his insane plans that always, somehow, managed to work. But no one moved, or spoke, and so he didn't either. He just sat there until they came back, holding the torture device and laughing.

He had already been tortured by a similar device, before, and once had definitely been enough. They didn't give him a choice, though, just grabbed him and started the torture, all the while giggling to themselves. Once they decided that they had tortured him enough, they put him back at the table, laughing and promising him that it would all be over soon. The leader picked up something from the table and turned to him, still smiling.

Bonnie held up the teapot and smiled at everyone. "Ok, now that everyone's here, we can begin our tea party!" The other little girls cheered, and as Buzz looked down at the frilly pink dress they had forced him into, and at the equally garish dresses everyone else was wearing, he really wanted to smile. He might look ridiculous, yes, but everyone else did, too. And as he saw Woody's neon orange and bow-encrusted ensemble, he had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. That sight was worth all the torture in the world to see, and going by the way that Woody was determinedly not-laughing at him, he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, and don't really want to.


End file.
